Books are for Reading
by Ultimate Pervert Chronicles
Summary: Kagami not only got himself in detention, but also Kuroko. The two are trapped in the library, organizing books. Kagami and Kuroko think of a creative way to cure Kagami's boredom. [ Requested by Haru Fuyuka ][ Written by Ryou! ]


Books are for Reading

* * *

"This sucks," Kagami huffed, lifting the book in his hand to slide it into the bookshelf in front of him.  
Beside him stood Kuroko, who was also organizing the books that lay on the ground.

"I don't understand why sensei had to give us detention! We're missing practice! Coach is going to kill us." Kagami continued with his rant, shoving the book a little harder onto the shelf than usual.

Kuroko paused, turning to give Kagami a glare before he turned back to the shelf, gently putting the book in its rightful spot. "But, Kagami-kun, it was you who got us detention, for sleeping in class. Sensei didn't even notice me, until you tattled on me."

"Kuroko! You were sleeping, too!" Kagami argued.

"Like I said; sensei didn't notice me." Kuroko repeated, grabbing another book from the mixed up pile.

Kagami heaved another frustrated sigh, dropping the book in his hand. "Kuroko, I'm bored." He complained with a groan.

"Kagami-kun, if you weren't sleeping in class, we would be at basketball practice right now." Kuroko turned to Kagami, explaining it slowly. He looked at the book, reading the spine before putting it on the shelf.

Kagami copied his movement, and glanced at the pale blue haired boy out of the corner of his eyes. "Kuroko, isn't there anything we could do in the meantime?" He demanded, eyes darkening with lust.

Kuroko stopped, giving Kagami a look before continuing with his actions. "Sensei said the sooner we get this done; the sooner we can leave." Kuroko mumbled after a moment of thought, a small smile on his pale face.

Kagami shared the smile, but it ended up turning into a sly smirk. "Then I guess we better hurry." He said, voice hoarse with want and need.

The two continued on stacking and organizing the books in the school library, having something to look forward to at the end of the job.

Not even a few minutes later, Kagami had pushed Kuroko into the book shelf, making his shadow drop the book he had grabbed on the carpeted ground.

Kuroko frowned at the sudden action and turned his gaze to his light. "We're not even done, Kagami-kun." He sighed, trying to push the taller teen away so he could pick up the fallen book.

"But, Kuroko," Kagami started, groaning irritably, "I can't wait that long." He muttered, his hand running up Kuroko's clothed thigh.

Kuroko sighed, and watched Kagami's hand travel further up his leg, until his fingers clutched at his belt. Kagami carefully unbuckled the shadow player's belt, and skipped it off his slime frame before doing the same with himself. He slowly pulled the boy's pants down, letting Kuroko take his shoes off before removing his pants.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko's call died out as he was cut off by the red-head's mouth on his. He slowly moved his lips against Kagami's chapped ones, pulling the tanned boy closer to him, his fingers grasping Kagami's t-shirt.

Kagami made a humming noise before his tongue swiped at Kuroko's bottom lip. Kuroko gave the taller boy access, his tongue darting out in an attempt for dominance, which he knew he'd lose.

But, hey, it was worth a try, right?

Kuroko groaned as Kagami pressed him further into the shelves, his knee rubbing slowly on his shaft, his boxers creating a good friction.

Soon enough, Kuroko was stripped down to nothing, watching Kagami pull his t-shirt over his head, his muscles flexing as he did so.

Kuroko ran his smaller hands over Kagami's abs and chest until he wrapped his arms around the red-head's neck, holding onto him tightly. Kagami's hand trailed down from Kuroko's shoulder, until his hand gently grabbed his lover's cock. He gave it a few strokes, his other hand pulling Kuroko's leg up, holding it against his hip.

Kuroko got the idea, and wrapped his pale leg around Kagami's hip, as he was perched slightly off the ground. He let a breathy sigh out as one of Kagami's fingers slipped into his entrance, poking and prodding its way in.

He tilted his hips up forward, granting his partner better access as he continued to prepare him.

Deeming him ready, Kagami took his fingers from Kuroko's ass, stroked himself a few times before he eagerly pushed inside.

Kuroko tensed, listening to Kagami's breath hitch as he clenched around his member. "Okay..." He whispered softly, his back arching as his hold on Kagami tightened as soon as the read haired boy began a slow paced rhythm.

Kagami bent forward, so that his chin was resting on Kuroko's shoulder as he continuously snapped his hips up, releasing a deep moan. Kuroko shivered from the heated moan which landed direction on his flushed exposed skin, and angled his hips in order to meet Kagami's thrusts. "K- Kagami-kun!" Kuroko gasped out in a pleading manner. Kagami's hand began to pump Kuroko's penis, his fingers squelching as they traveled up and down Kuroko's shaft swiftly, glistening with pre-cum. He thumbed the tip; drawing quiet moans and whines from the blue haired boy as he timed his thrusts with his strokes.

Kagami raised his head to bite down on Kuroko's pale sweaty neck, drawing a louder moan from him as he lapped at the wound.

Kuroko let his head fall back, ignoring the thump from the bookshelf as his body tensed, before he came.

Kagami groaned deeply, almost sounding like an animalistic growl, as a few more deep thrusts allowed him to cum.

White, nearly transparent seeds littered his stomach from Kuroko's release, and he came deeply inside Kuroko, riding out the rest of his orgasm.

The blue haired boy's leg detached from Kagami's side as Kagami pulled out from Kuroko, watching a trail of his seeds falling onto the pile of books that still needed to be organized and shelved.

He let a breathy chuckle out, taking a few steps away from the ex-generation of miracle's member.

Kuroko followed his amused gaze, raising his eyebrows in questioning as he stared down at the pile of dirtied books, "Kagami-kun, you know books are for reading, right?"

* * *

Ryou:... This pairing was requested by **Haru Fuyuka**. I didn't know how you wanted it done, but the deed has been finished. I just randomly thought about school, then the library. And this was born. *awkward blush*

This was also my first time writing Kagami/Kuroko... So I hope I didn't do too bad! Forgive me if I did. But, anyway, I hope you like it, Haru-san! And everyone else!


End file.
